Project: Hydra
by TsurugiNoMiko
Summary: One of my 3am random projects. More of a "What if" story than anything else
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I really need to quit staying up so late..._

**Project: Hydra**

**By TsurugiNoMiko**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_I love my mother, I really do. She is always so kind and gentle with me. My loving mother...I cant think of anyone else who could ever take her place. Whenever I had problems she helped me, whenever I felt down she comforted me, whenever I was unsure of my abilities she encouraged me. My beloved mother...I will never forget her._

"Mama?" I called out as I ran through the lab. I knew it was bad and mama always told me to avoid touching things but...I just felt most at home when I was around here.

"Alicia, what a surprise" a man called out to me as I continued from one room to another. "Looking for your mother?"

"Nnn~" I nodded before looking around some more. "Is she busy? I want to show her the results of the test I did today!"

"I see" he looked at me as if he were thinking about doing something. "Tell you what, Alicia. Since you seem to have done well with your test, how about I give you a little reward?" he smirked to himself

"Really?" my eyes widened at the thought of receiving something "What is it?"

He smiled and held out a necklace containing a rather peculiar-looking dark gem. It was so odd that it didn't seem to be reflecting the very light that was shining on it. He carefully placed it around my neck before looking at me then down to the necklace, a victorious grin plastered on his face. I picked up the gem and held it in my hand, my eyes instantly lost in its dark depths.

"It is called the '_Demon's Eye_'." he said, snapping me out of my trans "Take good care of it...and it will take care of you." his smile became bigger and bigger.

"Hai!" I placed it under my shirt enthusiastically "I will!"

"Scaglietti" my mother's voice interrupted us "What are you doing?" she asked as she walked over.

"Your daughter is here to see you" he responded, straightening his back and turning around to look at his research once more "I was just commending her on the progress she's made"

Mother frowned at him a little bit before turning to me with a smile on her face. She brushed her long mauve hair aside and carefully tucked it behind her ear as she knelt down to eye level.

"How was your day sweetie?"

"It was fun!" I beamed back at her "Look!" I held up my test score

"Come dear, lets talk in the cafeteria ok?" she smiled and stood up, carefully taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

"Bye Papa!" I waved over to Scaglietti as I left.

"Take care, Alicia" he waved at me. I could have almost sworn that he had the most dubious smile on his face.

We walked through the busy halls, past several experimental rooms, and into the large Cafeteria. Mom then sat me down and ordered some Orange Juice for me and a cup of tea for herself. I looked around and noticed that only several tables had been occupied. I wondered if it was a good idea to visit mom at this time due to the amount of work, but I was so excited to show her that I couldn't resist. Our refreshments came a few moments later and we were finally left alone.

"So what brings you here today, Alicia?" she asked as she raised the cup to her lips.

"Oh!" I put my OJ glass down. "I wanted to show you my exam score!" I raised the paper up in front of me.

"Wow, very well done Alicia" she placed the cup and saucer down and took the paper, reading the results. "Well done indeed." she patted my head

"I studied very hard just for you mama" I smiled up at her

"Thank you my dear" she smiled back "So what were you and Scaglietti talking about?"

"Ah!" I jumped with excitement once more "Papa gave me this!" I pulled out the necklace he gave me "He said I should take care of it."

"The Demon's eye..." she mumbled to herself

"Mama?"

"Nothing dear" she shook her head "Now why don't you-" she cut herself off one she heard alarms going off. "Wait here, Alicia" she ordered as she stood up and looked around at all the movement of the other scientists

"Mama?" I started to panic a little bit from the tense atmosphere

"What is going on?" she yelled at one of the researchers that ran past.

"There is a problem in the reactor room! We're trying to seal it off now, but we need all personnel to help with the containment!"

"I'm on my way!" she called back before turning to me and looking me in the eyes. "Alicia, dear please stay here ok?" she ran her hand through my hair "Mommy will be back in a little bit ok?"

I nodded, a little worried as I saw her rush towards the hall with the other scientists. I felt so lost amidst all the chaos that was going on. Despite my mother's words, I was filled with fear and wanted to be with her. I got up from my seat and started to go through the halls looking for her.

"Mama? Mama?" I called as I ran everywhere looking for her.

The lights dimmed and the red Emergency lighting took over. My fear escalated and I began to run faster and faster, more and more desperately through the empty halls and lab rooms.

_**"Warning...All personnel evacuate the premises...Warning...All personnel..."**_ a voice on the loud speakers began to echo everywhere.

I continued blindly around the entire facility, finally reaching an area with an emergency exit. Researchers were all scrambling for the door in a frantic attempt to escape. I didn't quite understand what was going on. All I knew was that I had to find my mother.

"Mama! Mama!" I cried out as I pushed through the crowd that was trying to go the other direction.

Of course being a little kid, I was pushed around until I finally got knocked into an empty hall. I noticed something peculiar and continued walking all the way to the end and noticed a room with an odd and eerie light. Oddly enough, the sounds of the sirens and the red emergency lights began to vanish as I continued down the corridor. It looked like a strange bright aqua color that I couldn't quite describe. I lost all fear as curiosity took over my body, making me step closer and closer to it.

"Do you like it?" a voice called out behind me, making me snap out of my trans and spin around

"Papa" I breathed when I saw Jail standing behind me and looking in from the doorway "You scared me. Did you see Mama?"

"She should be here soon enough" he walked up next to me and looked at the glowing ball. "Its beautiful isn't it?"

"It's pretty" I couldn't help but agree "what is it?" I asked out of curiosity

"It is the activation of one of the Lost Logia I have been working on" he explained happily, a little...too happily

"Lost Logia?" I tilted my head, not quite understanding what that was or what it meant.

"Mmmm~" he responded, not taking his eyes off the ball of light "This is one of the most incredible things ever" he turned his head over to me when something caught his eye "Interesting..."

"Hmm?" I looked down at my chest and noticed what appeared to be a dim black light emanating from under my shirt. I pulled out the necklace and saw that it was reacting to the mass of energy in front of me.

"Very interesting..." his smile got bigger and bigger

As if guided by some unseen force, my body slowly picked up the gem and walked slowly towards the mass of energy. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but something-perhaps curiosity-made me keep going forward. Step after step I moved closer and closer to the aquatic energy. I reached my hand out towards it and-

"Alicia!" My mother's voice came from the hall and snapped me out of my reverie. "Alicia!" she called again as she entered the room "Oh my god! Alicia get away from that thing!" she screamed at me when she realized where I was

I was about to step back when the necklace began to glow even more extravagantly and meld with the energy in front of me.

"Ma..mama?" I called out to her with fear in my eyes as a mixture of the light and the necklace's shadow began to consume me

"Alicia-ugh!" she dropped to one knee as if being suppressed by an incredible energy

"Mama! Mama!" I reached out my arm to her as the room became brighter and brighter. I looked around the room for any sign of Jail but he was nowhere to be found.

My body began to feel hot and then feel like it was being torn to pieces. I grit my teeth as the pain shot through me. The only part of me that wasn't hurting happened to be the part that was holding on to the necklace.

_"Take care of it...and it will take care of you..."_

Jail's voice flowed into my mind and I gripped the item harder and placed it as close to my chest as possible. I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't want to let go. No matter what I didn't want to let go.

"Mama!" I screamed again once the pain lowered a little bit and tried to reach out to her again. She was struggling as well from the unknown energy and could not shake it to come help me.

A few moments later my vision darkened as my body began to lose consciousness. The last thing that I heard...was my mother scream my name...

* * *

_A/N This inst intended to be a very long story so, sorry about that hehe. I dont know where this came from, but like I said, it was something that came to me at 3am. I always wanted to know what happened during that accident, but until 7Arcs decides to tell us officially...we may never know._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Dont ask where this whole thingy came from...as I said I only write this stuff at 3am lolz_

_

* * *

_

_**25 years later...**_

_"I want us to be friends..."_

Those were the words I spoke to her. Those are the words I wanted her to answer to. Those are the words...that I needed her to say. Was I being too selfish? I am not sure. All I wanted was to get through to her, make her understand that we weren't enemies. It seemed that she was so set on her goal that words alone were meaningless. I had to make her listen somehow...and it seems she will only listen once she is finally disarmed.

"With that being said" Admiral Lindy sat in her seat on the other side of the long table "The reckless actions you two took today, endangered not only yourselves but everyone else. However, the incredible results portrayed can not be overlooked." she leaned back in her seat "I will let this issue slide this time, but I will not do this again do you understand me?"

"Hai" Yuuno and I responded in unison.

"Now then, on to the topic at hand." She looked over her shoulder towards Chrono who was standing against the wall "Have you learned anything at all about what is going on?"

"Amy, please transmit the monitor" he spoke as he stepped forward towards the table

"Hai hai" a voice came over the speakers as the monitor popped up and showed the image of a woman

"Ah!" Lindy leaned forward as she looked at the data

"That is correct. This woman hails from the same place as us, Midchilda. Her name is Precia Testarossa." he stepped closer and opened a monitor to the bridge "Amy please come to the meeting room with your gathered information"

"Hai, on my way"

"Continuing on" Chrono began again "Precia Testarossa's field of study was in the development of energy sources allowing one to traverse dimensional space." he turned to her image "Despite being a great mage, she was involved in an accident while doing illegal research and was thus exiled."

"How does this woman relate to everything so far?" the admiral asked

"The data we already have about her and the data from the magical assault earlier both match. Meaning that the girl named Fate is probably..."

My eyes widened once I put all the connections together

"Fate-chan...when the attack hit us, I am pretty sure she said...'Mother"..." I recalled the situation right when the powerful purple lightning struck us.

"Mother and daughter...huh?" Lindy rested her chin on her interlaced fingers as she thought more and more deeply about the situation.

"Amy where are you now?" Chrono asked

"I am heading towards the room now. I am exiting the elevator shaft as we speak."

"Do you have any other data regarding this woman? Like where shes lived after shes been exiled, her family relationships, anything at all?"

"I do have some data, but its not much..." the said girl spoke as the door opened to let her in.

We all sat down around the table as she entered and began her report.

"Precia Testarossa..." she began "according to our record files, was the third director of the Central Science and Development Bureau twenty-six years ago." she began to walk around the room "Despite all this, she was secretly working on a thesis involving energy sources allowing the transversal of dimensions."

"For what purpose?" Chrono interrupted

"We're not sure at this time. However the concepts of this thesis known as 'Hydra' were put to the test." she responded as she continued to orbit the large table "She conducted her experiment with illegal materials...however the experiment failed."

"What happened?" I spoke out automatically

"The results included a mid-scale dimensional disturbance at the beginning, which caused the fissuring around the central area, eventually expanding to the surrounding areas." she stopped and opened some monitors containing some of the archived pictures "There was a big dispute about it afterwards, like the fact that the materials used were not illegal. In any case, shes moved around many times and continued to perform her secret projects. At some point records just lost track of her and she vanished. That is all I could find on the records so far."

"I see...what about her family relations and actions up to the point of disappearance?" the admiral inquired

"Unfortunately, the data has been erased completely. I am asking my friends at headquarters to compile all the data and have them sent here right away."

"How long will it be till the data gets here?" Chrono joined in

"I would say about two days."

"Understood. If Precia Testarossa and this girl Fate can release such incredible magic power, we should tread carefully from now on." Lindy looked at me and Yuuno "I would like you two to go ahead and rest for now."

"Eh?" I was a little surprised

"We still have no idea where they are, and we do need to repair the Asura's shielding system." she leaned back and smiled "That is it for now."

**~xX*Xx~**

Its been two days already since Admiral Lindy released me from duty. I had gone back to school since then and was enjoying a normal life. I also learned more about Fate-chan when her familiar Arf-san was being taken care of at Arisa-chan's place. I couldn't comprehend what suffering Fate-chan must be going through...the things that Arf-san told us about was rather frightening. I had left Arisa's home and was too busy going over everything that I had learned to be paying too much attention to where I was going.

"Ooof!" I absentmindedly ran into someone. I stepped back quickly and bowed my head "I'm so sorry!"

"Ara, I'm sorry, myself" the voice spoke.

"...!" my eyes shot wide open as I recognized the voice. It was a little different, but it was still unmistakable. "Fate-chan!" I bolted upright "...or not?" my gaze continued from eye level and slowly went higher, following the long golden hair all the way up until I saw the woman's face. My breath caught and my body became paralyzed when I saw a very familiar set of eyes. They held the same deep sense of loneliness that the girl I was thinking about had.

"I'm sorry, again" she repeated before taking her hand and patting my head, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, no no. Its my fault for not paying attention" I bowed several times to the woman.

"Dont worry about it" she smiled at me "I am new to this area so I dont know much of anything around here."

"W-would you like me to show you around?" my voice came out before my mind caught up to what I was saying. _"What are you doing, Nanoha?" _I screamed at myself _"This is a complete stranger!"_ I sighed inwardly

"That would be helpful if you don't mind" she smiled at me as she let me lead he way.

_"But why is it I wonder..."_ I figured that there was no turning back now, so I decided to go ahead with it _"why is it that I wanted to help her?"_ I glanced behind me as I continued to show her around the town _"She only looks and sounds like an older version of Fate-chan...yet why...?"_ An image of Fate popped in my head _"Maybe its because they have the same lonely eyes..."_

We walked around the entire town for about 45 minutes, looking at some of the stores, visiting some of the shops, even stopping by to grab some ice cream. We sat down at a bench together and chitchatted idly while eating the ice cream. I had been so absorbed in showing her around that I didn't even realize how late it was getting till the sound of the alarm on my watch reminded me of what time it was.

"Ah, looks like its getting late" she looked up at the sun. For a moment I could have sworn I was staring at Fate-chan, and I was lost once again at merely gazing at her. "Thank you very much for showing me around." she turned her head to me and smiled.

"D...don't mention it" I looked down at my hands to avoid eye contact and hide my embarrassment.

"You have a better expression now." she stated out of the blue

"Ha?" I looked up at her

"When we met your expression was so gloomy, it was as if you had something heavy on your mind."

"I'm sorry..."

"Dont be" she smiled "it's part of being young. You must learn to step out into the unknown and towards your goal...or else you will never move from the spot you are in now."

I lowered my head and absorbed her words.

_"I want to help Fate-chan..."_ I made up my mind _"I want to help her...for Arf-san, for her own sake, and for my own..."_ I couldn't help but smile to myself as i steeled my mind and rid myself of all other hesitation.

"I think you should go home before your parents get worried about you" she stood up "Thank you for showing me around this city...um..." she laughed a little bit

"...?" I raised my eyes to look at her laughing face

"I'm sorry" she calmed herself "I just realized I didn't even know your name."

"Ah!" I stood up and slightly bowed my head "I am Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha, a third grader who attends Seishou Auxiliary Elementary School."

"I am..." she seemed to stop herself for a moment "Kaede...Sakura Kaede." she nodded "I thank you very much for showing me around, Takamachi-san"

I blushed even harder at her use of the honorific of "-san". It seemed as it she was treating me as an equal adult, rather than someone probably more than half her age.

"N..nnn~ It was my pleasure" I smiled back to her as best I could before heading off in the direction towards home. I took several steps before turning around and waving back at her. She raised her hand in a stationary wave in a returned gesture. I turned back around and forced myself to head home, feeling a little bit heartbroken that I had to leave her company so soon; but thanks to her I was able to make my decision and fight without hesitation from now on.

_"Wait for me Fate-chan...I'm on my way..."_

**~xX*Xx~**

I left early the next morning, my mind refreshed and body rested. It was about 5:27 in the morning when I closed the door to my house. I nodded to Yuuno-kun who was riding on my shoulder before heading out towards the water. Along the way, Arf-san came and accompanied me while in her animal form. Together we made our way all the way to the city's sea-side park. It was around 5:55 when we arrived and the sun had yet to break over the horizon.

"This place should be fine right?" I closed my eyes and tried to send my thoughts afar "Please show yourself...Fate-chan!"

The wind calmly blew for several moments as if to carry my thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes and began to look around. I wasn't quite sure at first if she heard me or not, but I hoped that she did indeed. I tried to "feel" more than see her presence, as all magical things seemed to emanate a small amount of energy no matter how well it was being concealed. I finally felt a small tingling behind me and turned around.

**[Scythe Form]** a robotic called out.

There she was, standing on top of a light post...Fate-chan. Arf-san tried to convince her master to stop, to no longer follow "that woman"'s orders, to live for herself. But it was all in vain. In the end Fate-chan believed that she was doing the right thing by fighting for her mother's wishes. I didn't need to hear anything more. I summoned Raising Heart to my hand and activated my barrier jacket.

"You cant just throw everything you've done so far, right?" I asked her as if to confirm her determination "You cant even consider running away now. I am sure the Jewel Seeds are behind everything that you've done." I stepped forward "Then let's put them on the line. The winner of this battle will attain all the jewel seeds!"

**[Put out]** Raising Heart ordered and formed the Jewel Seeds I collected around me

**[Put out]** Bardiche did the same for Fate

"After this, we can settle everything." I smiled at her as we each poised our weapons at each other. "Let's begin...our true first and final battle."

Fate swooped down at me and performed a slash that was aimed for my left shoulder.

I charge at her as well, weapon at the ready. Sparks fly as I send her into the defensive. A blow from the side, a downward swing, I follow up with feints and attacks from all sides. All of my techniques come from watching my bother and sister during their practice sessions. I wasn't quite sure how helpful they would be, but the least I can do is try. Fate, however, parries every single hit, but little by little she is pushed back

"Hnggg..." she grits her teeth and does her best to counter whenever she can.

Suddenly, she jumps back, creating distance between us. I began to wonder if she was at her limit already, but quickly shook that notion away when I thought of all the other times she had defeated me. There was no way that something this simple could beat her. However, her usually combat stoic face was wearing an expression of surprise. It was as if she wasn't expecting me to be able to attack the way I did earlier.

**[Photon Lancer]** Bardiche called out as several yellow orbs formed around her and fired towards me

I dodged the energy orbs as best as I could before looking behind me and raising my weapon. A loud metallic clanking could be heard as our weapons collided once more. I just barely managed to deflect the attack. If I hadn't I would probably have been dead. The attack itself was meant to take off my head. I pushed her back and tried to get more distance.

**[Divine Shooter]** Raising Heart called out as if answering my silent request.

Several pink orbs formed around me

"Shoot!" I commanded as they all rushed towards her

Fate ducked under the first one, horizontally slashed the second, evaded the third and fourth, and destroyed the remaining ones my having them collide into each other. Taking advantage of her distraction, I charged at her once again. My downward swing was faster than anything I've seen before.

"Ungh!" she grunted as she raised her staff in defense to guard her blind spot.

I press my attacks, giving her no chance to counter. At first I was worried that Raising Heart's orb might break from all the swinging, but a flow of magical energy from her assured me that she was up to the task. Once again, Fate began to fall back, the onslaught of my uncoordinated yet unpredictable swings preventing her from mounting a solid counter.

_"Shes a lot faster than before..."_ Fate thought to herself _"She is even stronger now too...I have to be careful"_

I quickly flew behind her and swung my staff horizontally in an attempt to strike her back, however she "flipped" backwards in evasion and countered with the same movement by kicking me square in the face

"Guhh!" I reeled back as my nose felt very hot. "Umphhh!" I cried out as her other foot found its mark, hitting the back of my head and making my vision go black and see fireworks.

**[Scythe Slash]** Bardiche called out as she readied her weapon

"...!" I gasped and put my hand up in defense

**[Round Shield]** Raising Heart called out and formed a barrier in front of me

Our powers collided and erupted in a large display of magical light.

**[Flash Move]**

I zipped away during the moment of chaos and arched above her before bearing down like a hawk. Our weapons connected again while another magical explosion took place. I noticed that Fate had done the same exact move I just did, so I had anticipated her downward attack and evaded it...however.

**[Fire]** Bardiche called out to the several orbs of energy that were quite literally in my face

I raised a barrier and deflected the shots into the ocean, using up a lot of strength in doing so. At this point in time Fate and myself were getting worn out, it wasn't much longer before one of us would fold.

_"It's now or never..."_ Fate thought to herself as she brought her weapon to her chest and concentrated on her magical energy.

A unusually large magic circle began to form under her feet, causing me to get on the defensive. The next thing I know, I saw several smaller magic circles form and disappear around me.

**[Phalanx Shift]** Bardiche called out as numerous lightning orbs began to form around Fate. I readied my staff in defense, but found my arms held in place at my sides by a powerful spell.

"Lightning Bind" the blond muttered to herself

"Not good, Fate has gotten serious!" Arf voiced out

"Nanoha, I'm going to support you" Yuuno's voice came telepathically

"Dont!" I answered "This is a fight between us mages. Dont worry...I can handle this."

"Arukas, Krutas, Eygias...Heavenly gods who shine over all, descent upon us now as I guide you. Baruel, Zaluel, Brwzel..." she opened her eyes and concentrated on strengthening the energy orbs. "Photon Lancer...Phalanx Shift!" she raised her hand "Fire!"

At her command, all the energy orbs rushed towards me. I grit my teeth and braced myself for impact. Raising Heart's orb glowed and followed my silent request to create a shield. I closed my eyes and concentrated on holding it. Like rain during a monsoon, the numerous orbs crashed against my barrier causing small spikes of pain throughout my body. I concentrated all my power and even bit my lip to prevent myself from blacking out under the assault. I slowly opened my eyes, moments later and began to wave the cloud away once the binds had dispelled.

"Of course the bind would disappear once your attack was finished." I looked over at the girl who still had one large energy orb in her hand "Now this time it is my..."

**[Divine]**

"turn to trike!" I aimed my staff and charged an energy ball

**[Buster]**

A mass of pink energy surged towards Fate. She reared her hand and threw the giant photon ball at me in an attempt to counter the beam. All it did, however, was dispel against the mass of energy I sent her way. She set up a barrier and took the hit head on. I couldn't quite see how she fared but it seemed like her barrier was holding. My attack ended several moments later and I realized that she had survived it. I was both glad and disappointed at the same time, so I figured that I would put everything into it this time.

"Show me..." I stated as I raised my staff above me "If you can take this variation of my Divine Buster..." a large magic circle formed at my feet.

**[Starlight Breaker]** she called as particles of magical energy began to gather in front of me forming an ever-growing ball of pink energy.

"...!" Fate gasped as she tried to charge at me "A bind?" she started to struggle to break free

I looked down at her position, ready to end this battle once and for all. "Kore ga watashi no_Zenryoku Zenkai!_" I swung my staff downward _**"Starlight...BREAKER!"**_

**...**  
**... ...**  
**... ... ...**

I dove after Fate and picked her up from the water, taking her up with me into the sky.

"Are you ok, Fate-chan?" I asked as she finally regained consciousness.

She nodded

"I guess its my win" I smiled at her.

"So it would seem" she stated as she regained her strength to fly

**[Put Out]** her device released the Jewel Seeds it had been holding.

"Alright, Nanoha. Secure the Jewel Seeds and bring her..." Chrono started

"Incoming unidentified energy reaction!" Amy's voice came next

"Huh?" I gasped at the sudden tension.

The sky above us began to form an odd color and a powerful surge of purple lightning bore down on our position

"Uwaaaaaaaahhh!" Fate screamed as the attack zeroed in on her

"Fate-chan!" I screamed and caught her just as a second attack was coming. I closed my eyes and hugged the girl tightly, bracing for the impact

_"Defender!"_ a voice called out

I gasped and looked up to see a figure blocking he massive energy attack. It was a mage-it had to be a mage-there was no one else that could possibly stop something like that. When the attack ceased the person stood there with their back turned to me. Their long golden hair flowing freely in the wind.

"U...um...thank you" I said lightly, unsure of what else to say to them. I wasn't quite sure if they were friend or enemy at this point, but I would have no means to defend myself if things turned for the worst. I still had Fate-chan in my arms after all, and even with Arf-san and Yuuno-kun to support me, I wouldn't be able to last another battle.

"You are the last person I thought I would see here...Takamachi Nanoha-san" the person spoke before turning around to me

My eyes widened as I recognized the person in front of me. White cloth formed around her body, metallic boots covered her feet and rode up till they were knee high, gauntlets protected her wrists all the way to her elbows. A small chest plate protected her and a mid thigh skirt formed from the extension of the cloth on her torso. A black and red cape similar to what Fate-chan was wearing completed the ensemble. The only other distinct feature she had was the eerie-looking gem around her neck

"Sakura...Kaede-san"

* * *

_A/N Dun dun duuuuun~ Points if you can figure out the reference! XD Also...dont worry...BetrayerS hasnt been quit. I am just...thinking of a way to kill-I mean *ahem* make things more lively for that next chapter ^.^_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Ok here we go again_._ Sorry my stories are taking forever to come out, things are just busy and...its summer! Dont chu people have like work and stuff or the beach or something? XD Warning: There is a POV swap midway. This was a "3am" project so XD_

* * *

**~ Chapter 3** ~

"That girl..." she stared at me for a few moments before lowering her gaze to the one in my arms

I instinctively drew back a little, the pressure of Kaede's stare weighing heavy on me.

"I see..." she noted, drawing closer to me.

"Nanoha!" Chorno's voice broke me out of my stunned state "Bring Fate back to the ship immediately!" he ordered "And watch out for that person! Shes registering as an over S!"

My eyes shot from the monitor to the woman standing patiently a small distance away. She's and over S. It didn't matter if I ran or fought, shed overtake me and kill me without even trying.

"Hand her over, Takamachi Nanoha" Kaede spoke once again

"Why?" I turned my body to shield the unconscious girl some more "What do you want with her?"

"She is key to what I have been looking for" she paused "Precia Testarossa"

"...!" My eyes widened "How do you know that name?" I felt even more defensive now. The fact that Kaede knew that name showed that she was more than just a simple mage.

"Hand her over" the blond repeated

"No!" I screamed "She needs to go to the hospital and recover!"

Sakura floated till she was right in front of us. She was suffocating me just by the power of her stare. I did my best to resist the urge to gag as I didn't want to do it especially with Fate still in my arms.

"Fine" she stated "Take us to the ship"

"Eh?" I blinked

"Take us to the ship, Takamachi Nanoha." she repeated "You don't expect to heal that girl floating right here now do you?"

"H-hai!" I nodded to Chrono stating that we were ready for transport.

**~xX*Xx~**

"So what do you know about Precia Testarossa" Chrono asked when we arrived at the ship

"What do you know about the kid sleeping in the infirmary" Kaede countered

"That is none of your concern" he responded

"Then that is your answer" she stated flatly

"Now, now don't fight" Lindy came in followed by Amy "I'm sorry for the enforcer's rudeness" she smiled and sat down "I am Lindy Harlaown, Commander of the TSAB warship Asura" she introduced herself

"Sakura, Kaede" the woman responded, still dressed in her battle suit.

"So, how do you know Precia Testarossa?" the admiral asked

"I'll give you the same deal" Kaede leaned back in her chair "What do you know about the kid sleeping in the infirmary?"

"Not much I'm afraid" the blue-haired woman responded "We know her name is Fate Testarossa and we suspect that she might be related to Precia Testarossa."

"I know that Precia Testarossa was a brilliant scientist who used to work on Midchilda with a bunch of top researchers." she leaned forward and interlaced her fingers in front of her before resting her lips on them "However the project went awry when something bad happened to the facility."

"U-um..." I interrupted "Sakura-san, why are you looking for Fate-chan's mother?"

"Nanoha!" Yuuno yelled out. They had planned on keeping as much information as possible from anyone outside of the case.

"I have some questions to ask her." Kaede responded almost too readily

"What kind of questions?" Chrono fired next

"What about you?" She turned to him "Why are you after her?"

Chrono looked to the admiral for approval before responding "She attacked a TSAB warship and is engaged in the collection of Lost Logia for the purpose of Dimensional distortions. That alone is sufficient reason to go after her."

"Then our goals are the same" the blond leaned back and crossed her arms "You want to arrest her, I want to ask about what happened twenty-five years ago." she stared off into the distance

Amy finally spoke up and opened some monitors "So you know about a project named 'Hydra'?" she pressed a button and several other monitors popped up

"Ah, _Project:Hydra_" the blond closed her eyes "The main thesis in her research involving energy sources allowing the transversal of dimensions." she stated as if she reading off a textbook "The theory that using powerful materials created by vastly advanced races would allows us to be able to gather enough energy to manipulate the dimensional plane and go anywhere" she opened her eyes "...even the lost capital."

"That's nonsense!" Chrono stood up, seemingly in a burst of anger "the lost capital is a myth!"

"I for one don't know" the older woman stated "That is one of the reasons I have to meet her. To find out just what exactly is going on."

"I see" the admiral stated "I guess we'll all get our answers when we arrive at her location. For now, everyone should take a break." she opened a monitor to the medical wing "it seems that Fate-chan is awake, you should go see her" she smiled at me.

"Hai!"

**~xX*Xx~**

"Come on in" Chrono stated as he led Fate and Arf towards the Asura's bridge. "Admiral, they are here." he called out

Lindy nodded and turned her attention back to the monitors in front of her. It showed the enforcer teams that were currently infiltrating the Garden of Time in an attempt to arrest Precia Testarossa. I walked over to Fate and intertwined my arm with hers in reassurance that I was with her.

"Precia Testarossa!" the enforcers declared "For crimes against the TSAB you are hereby under arrest" They surrounded her while several men went to secure the area and opened a hidden door.

"Pull your men back" Kaede's voice came from the hallway "she may be alone but she can still take on a hundred of you."

"Captain!" the enforcers on the ground called back before anyone else on the bridge could react. "We found something...it looks like a-"

"Don't you _DARE_ touch my Alicia!" Precia stormed into the small lab-looking room and dug her fist into the enforcer's stomach.

The others regrouped and pointed their weapons at her. The woman merely raised her hand slightly before a frightening amount of power surged through the entire garden, effectively disabling all the TSAB personnel.

"Emergency Retreat!" Lindy ordered as Amy began typing away trying to get the team back on board.

Everyone looked on in wonder at the tank that stood behind the woman. Inside it was what seemed to be some kind of body.

"Ali...cia..." Fate called out.

"That is right..." Precia spoke as she faced the tube "I am going to get back all the time that we had lost." she began to stroke the glass lightly "Together...with my true daughter."

"...!" the entire bridge was stunned, however none were as affected by those words than Fate.

"Are you listening?" she spoke again "Yes, I am talking to you, Fate. You were nothing but a doll I created from Alicia's DNA. You were supposed to be perfect...however you were only the same on the outside." She looked over her shoulder "Everything about you was different, you were just a doll-a stepping stone to achieve my ultimate goal."

"...I did some more research." Amy began "After the first incident, Precia lost her biological daughter Alicia Testarossa. Since then her research has been directed towards the creation of artificial life more advanced than familiars."

"The special cloning that was rumored to transfer memories" Chrono continued "Project: Fate"

"Yes...that is indeed correct" Precia responded "However it was not good enough to replace what I had lost. Even the memories you have...I tried to give you Alicia's memories, but since I was limited to only having her DNA, I gave you mine...and modified it to match hers." she turned back to the glass "An imitation of life is just an imitation...it can never replace what is real" She turned and looked at Fate "Alicia was sweeter when she smiled, she was a little selfish but always did what I asked."

I felt Fate cringe at the words that her own mother were telling her. In response I lightly gripped her harder to let her know I was still here.

"Fate..." Precia continued "you are not my daughter." My eyes widened and I turned my gaze over to the girl next to me "You are just a failure" the older woman's tone sharpened "I don't need you anymore so begone from my sight!"

The girl's knees started to weaken and her whole body was getting ready to collapse. I could do nothing but watch and listen as the very mother she loved denied her very existence.

"Let me tell you something I've always wanted to say..." she smiled at the monitor "Ever since I created you..." her grin got bigger "I have always..._hated_ you."

It was then that her body shut down, her eyes went blank, and she even dropped her device.

"Fate-chan!" I called her name, but she was now too much in shock that my words were not reaching her at all.

"This is bad!" Amy called out "I am getting large numbers of magical signatures from inside the garden!" the monitors began to fill what what appeared to be large numbers of armor suits.

"All signals are registering A class!" another of the bridge personnel stated.

"So...you have changed..." the one quiet figure finally stepped forward and stood in the center, her long blond hair flowing freely.

"And you are?" Precia's eyes narrowed, almost mockingly at the new intruder.

"Kaede-san..." I stated, unsure of what she was trying to do. The expression on her face was what seemed to be slight agitation, however the aura she was starting to emanate clearly said otherwise.

"How could you have changed so much...mother."

"..?" the entire crew of the bridge looked at her with wide eyes. We all wanted to say 'Did you really say what we thought you did?' but none of us had the voice to do so.

"Who are you..." Precia asked once more. "And what gives you the right to call me-"

"_**I**_ am Alicia." she declared "Daughter of Precia Testarossa" she pointed at the monitor "the woman you used to be!"

_"No way..."_ I remember telling myself that over and over and over _"There is no way that is true!"_ Even against the high probability that it was true, I honestly could not believe that this woman is indeed who she claimed to be. I opened my mouth to say a few things, maybe even ask more things...but my voice was caught. I could not do anything but stare gaping at the woman.

Alicia's expression distorted to that of pure anger. Her fists clenched as she seemed to be drawing energy from the air around her, forming a dark shadow that slowly enveloped her body

"Wait!" I finally managed to yell out, but it was too late. Her teleportation had been complete and she was more than likely tearing down the gates of the garden.

"Chrono" Admiral Lindy spoke "Get Fate-san to the infirmary right away. Amy! Look for a safe teleportation point for the others. Yuuno-san, Nanoha-san. I ask for your help in this situation. Follow Alicia Testarossa and bring her and Precia back...alive preferably."

"Hai!" all of us sounded in unison as we scrambled to our positions.

Before we left, I took one last glance at the broken girl hanging limply in Arf's arms. I braced myself mentally as I followed Yuuno towards the teleportation area.

"Nanoha!" Chrono's voice came over the comm "I'll be transporting from here. I will meet you inside!"

**~xX*Xx~**

We made our way towards a large open area of the Garden. There was a staircase that spiraled up up up all the way to what seemed to be the top of the area. Yuuno and I were immediately met with force as we were forced to separate.

"Divine Shooter!" I called out as I formed orbs around me to attack the air units inbound. I managed to destroy 2 in that volley but there were 5 more approaching to take over its place.

The situation was rather chaotic. I had no support from anyone, nor could I support anyone else. Yuuno himself was busy trying to to wrap binds on his group of monsters. Arf already had her hands full guarding our flanks. Our teamwork was working out rather well despite the situation. I had them covered from the air, while they made sure that things will tied down on the ground. It was working well at least until...

"Nanoha!" Yuuno's voice pierced the fog of war, forcing to turn around.

I noticed that one of the larger suits of armor had broken free and raised it axe. I started to dash away but the weapon was bearing down on me too quickly. I closed my eyes and braced my body for the impact when-

**[Thunder Rage]** A robotic voice called from far above us, followed by a bolt of lightning.

I looked up above me in surprise, grateful that the attack had stunned my attacker, giving me a chance to clear the danger zone. I could barely see the mark of a yellow magic circle but knew almost instantly what it was.

**[Get Set]** The voice sounded again as it prepared for the attack

"Thunder..." Fate's voice echoed through the hall "Ra-ge!" she commanded as she pierced the circle beneath her with her weapon, causing a devastating attack to spread through the area.

The enemy suits of armor were destroyed almost immediately. Arf was cheering as Fate slowly descended to my level. Words could not express how happy and thankful I was that she was there and that she had helped me, but for some reason-be it shyness or guilt-she didn't quite look me in the eyes. I didn't care honestly, I was just glad we were fighting on the same side now. My joy was short-lived however, when a large enemy burst through the hall and began to charge its weapons.

"Its one of the newer models. Its barrier is incredibly powerful" Fate stated

"Yeah and its already started to charge its weapons!" I continued.

"Dont worry" the blond stated confidently "With the two of us...we can defeat it."

I smiled happily and nodded in approval, energy surging through my body.

"Here we go!" I pointed Raising Heart

"Get ready" Fate pointed Bardiche.

"Divine...!"

"Thunder...!"

The enemy fired its beam

_"BUSTER!"_

**~xX*Xx~**

"So, you've come..." Precia's voice echoed through the large area where she had been waiting. "You...who claim to be the one I lost." she sneered

"Have you ever wondered" Alicia landed and took a step forward "why it is that you could never revive me?" she took another step before stopping completely

"How dare you claim to be my daughter!" The older woman screamed

"How dare you claim to be my mother!" the daughter yelled back "My mother would never stoop so low as to do something like this!" she sighed heavily "She was a kind and gentle person..." she began to recall memories "even though she was always busy in the lab, even though she was almost never home, even though she would come back always obviously tired...she always made time for me. She never let me be. She never let me feel like I was in her way."

For a moment, Precia's eyes widened as she recalled similar memories. Her heart had some joy and wanted to believe the words being told her, but her mind was now so broken that nothing would ever be the same.

"You are not my daughter..." Precia stated in a normal tone. "She died a long time ago and this is her body."

"You're wrong" Alicia countered "That abomination is something that you created." She pointed at the object in the tank "The reason you can never revive me is" she drew her katars as her mother readied her staff "because I never died!" she yelled out as the two charged and collided with each other.

The sound of weapons echoed through the area as mother and daughter were locked in mortal combat. The younger woman, who had faced adversity all her life to achieve her goal, battled against the older veteran, who was obviously dying but was still, in all aspects, far more powerful.

"What drove you to this madness, mother?" Alicia asked "Why? How did things become this way?"

"Alicia was my whole world" Precia stated, countering her opponent's attacks and managing to land several strikes "I am going to go back to Al Hazard...to regain the past and future that should be ours."

"Kuh" the daughter retreated back a bit to regroup "All my life..." she gripped her weapons tighter "I had wanted to see you again. I wanted to see the kind, gentle mother that was always there for me." she charged again, swinging her katars in an X motion "It's sad how far you've fallen..."

The two exchanged blow for blow, attack for attack. Despite the fact that the younger woman was slowly gaining the upper hand, the battle did not turn in her favor. The two combatants battled for yet another few minutes before they were interrupted by the presence of others. Lindy had arrived, as well as Fate, Chrono and Arf.

"Mother..." Fate looked at the two battle-torn women then turned her attention completely on Precia. "Mother..." she said again, taking several steps forward.

"Ugh, Kuh!" Precia coughed and held herself steady as more blood came from her mouth.

"Mother!" Fate called out yet again and ran towards her.

"Why did you come here?" Precia's soft yet cold words stopped Fate in her tracks. "Disappear...I no longer have a use for you. Leave."

"I have something to tell you." The little girl braced herself "I...I am not Alicia Testarossa." She looked at the one who owned the name momentarily before turning back to their mother. "I may just be a doll you created, but I am still your daughter nonetheless."

"So what then?" She laughed "You want me to admit that you are my daughter now? You make me sick."

"If you so wish..." Fate continued, undeterred "I will protect you from anyone or anything in this world."

All eyes widened at the statement, but no one dared move to stop her

"Not because I am your daughter..." she extended her hand "but because you are my mother!"

For a moment...Alicia saw the face of her real mother. She wasn't sure if Fate saw it as well, but if she was supposed to be a clone...she would have certainly seen it.

"I am not interested" the wounded woman responded after a few moments, much to the utter shock of the little girl who was ready to betray everything she had for this woman. She tapped the ground with her staff, generating a large magic circle that caused the entire garden to rumble.

"This is bad!" Amy's voice came through the communication system "Everyone needs to leave! NOW!"

As the place began to crumble, and the TSAB members began to worry, only the three members of the Testarossa family were calm and still. It was as if they were having a secret conversation that had to be done...no matter what the cost.

"I will go to Al Hazard!" Precia broke the silence among them "I will go and regain that one single happiness I once had!" she declared with sincerity as the ground broke beneath her.

"Mother!" Fate tried to lunge forward but was stopped by Arf

"No, Fate!" the familiar screamed desperately

"Arf! Let me go! Mother!" the girl reached out

"Hrrt!" Alicia leaped down after the older woman and lodged one of her katars against the side of the wall, while her other hand grabbed Precia by the wrist.

"You selfish person!" Alicia screamed, her talisman coming free and dangling around her neck. "Are you planning to just leave like that?"

Precia looked up slowly at her rescuer when her eyes zeroed in on the gem.

"The Demon's Eye..." her expression became one of shock and utter disbelief "How did you get that...?" she asked weakly

"Mother..." Alicia struggled to keep them both up "I've always had this...In loving memory of you."

Several moments passed as Precia's memories all came flooding back to her: her life, her happiness, the incident, her loss, her spiraling behavior, everything.

"You've returned to me..." she raised her free hand to stroke the blond's face "Alicia"

"I'm back" tears formed in her eyes "mother"

"Now I may die in peace. Release me, my daughter. This is my final order to you"

"No! After all this time, I've finally found you!" she struggled to pull up, but her katar began to dislodge

"My goal is complete" the mother smiled, satisfied. "I have my daughter again." She placed her free hand on Alicia's breastplate

"What are you-?"

"Good-bye...Alicia" she focused all her power and fired a beam, launching the younger woman away from the pit.

"Precia!" She screamed out her mother's name for the first...and last time. She didn't even try to land as she came crashing down on the ground and rolled towards the wall.

Fate broke free from Arf and ran to the edge to see a last glimpse of her mother as she vanished into the void below. The girl dropped to her knees in desperation and contemplated following.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha's voice came from the other side of the wall just above her

The girl had blasted through and the area and was now flying towards her friend

"Give me your hand!" she reached out

Fate looked down once more before giving a final "Good bye" and slowly taking off into the air towards the girl who had become her friend.

"Thank you" Fate whispered as her hand held Nanoha's and they landed on the other side.

"We have to go before things get worse" Nanoha stated and began to run towards Chrono and the others but stopped when she realized the other girl wasn't following her. Instead, she noticed that she was going towards Alicia.

"Alicia..."

"So...your name is Fate" Alicia said from her position, sitting down and leaning against the wall.

"Yes it is."

The two girls looked at each other, somehow knowing the same words were going to be spoken next between them.

"Nanoha..." Fate stated as the other girl ran up behind her "Go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

"What are you talking about? The place is about to collapse!" she protested

"Precia Testarossa had but one daughter" Alicia answered as she struggled to get up "Its time to see which one it will be."

Nanoha's eyes widened as the true meaning dawned on her.

"No! You cant!"

Fate readied her weapon

"Fate-chan!"

Alicia prepared her katars

"Alicia-san!"

"I am just a created clone, a doll...an imitation of you" Fate declared, completely ignoring Nanoha "Something that was completely useless to her. However!" She pointed Bardiche "There is nothing that states that a imitation cannot defeat the original!" She prepared her stance "Here I come Alicia. Are you capable of defeating me?"

Alicia's eyes narrowed "I'll show you the true power of the Testarossa name..."

* * *

_AN: A duel of the Fates! *shot* Anyway~ One final segment to go...Good luck, Fate...are you going to need it._


End file.
